


Ninja Drabbles (Ninjas Not Included)

by jesseofthenorth, shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny`s hair is perfect and it kinda pisses Steve off. Just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Drabbles (Ninjas Not Included)

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors’ Note** This started as one little drabble ([](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/) ’s first!) which was posted in [](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[**jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/) ’s journal [here](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/64501.html?thread=154101#t154101). Before we knew what happened [](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/) was Danny and [](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[**jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/) was Steve and we had a story comprised of 18 drabbles. True 100 word drabbles each one alternating viewpoints. We have compiled them here for your enjoyment. And to gloat a little.

[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
Danny leaned in close to the mirror and carefully ran a comb through a stray bit of hair, making it lay down just right. Steve just didn’t understand how much work it took to be presentable. Everyone else on this damn island might be happy with the salt water wash, air dry look but he was from Jersey and people from Jersey took pride in their appearance. Besides, he wasn’t a ridiculously tall, freakishly scary SEAL. He had to earn respect in other ways. Finally satisfied with his hair, Danny straightened his tie before setting out to face the world.

[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
Every single morning Danny came strolling into the office with his perfect hair, his smug smile. Steve wanted to walk up to Danny, run his fingers through it until not a single hair was were it started. Pull Danny's tie loose and pop his top 2 buttons.  
Instead he kept his hands to himself. Kept his thoughts away from how Danny would look all flustered and rumpled from the _right_ kind of handling. He didn't think about what Danny's hair felt like without the bullet-proof styling. Let himself have that one moment when Danny first walked in.  
Until he didn't.

[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
Danny didn’t miss the look on Steve’s face every single morning. The self righteous judgment as he took in Danny’s immaculate appearance. He had no idea why Steve had such a problem with ties. You’d think a tie had beat up his sister the way he glared at Danny’s every morning. As if Steve had room to judge. What kind of law enforcement officer wore cargoes to work? No matter how nice their ass looked in them. Danny smacked his forehead. He did not just think that. Danny definitely didn’t notice the way Steve’s ass looked in his cargoes. Never.

[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
Danny was going to be the fucking death of Steve McGarrett. Or more specifically Danny's hair. OK maybe not really his hair , maybe getting distracted by his hair. Or the way it looked when it got loose sometimes. The way it looked like someone had been using that hair to pull him closer...Anyway a firefight with pissed of gun runners was possibly not the best time to be thinking about this. In fact there wasn't really a best time to be thinking about it. Except maybe first thing in the morning. In the shower. Twice.  
He's so utterly fucked.

[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
Danny frowned at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep, every time he closed his eyes they were filled with Steve. Danny couldn’t escape him even in sleep. That man was a plague on his very existence, riling him up, making him angry…making him hard. Danny sighed and gave up trying to resist. He slowly slid his boxers down and began to stroke his cock. He let his mind wander, remembering the fierce look on Steve’s face as he took out the gun runners that afternoon. The way he’d handled his gun. Danny came with a shudder, finally relaxed enough to sleep.

[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
The worst night Steve'd had since starting his new job is followed by an awful morning. He slept no more than a hour. The reject from the 70's clock-radio died a messy death after waking him up before he hit REM sleep. He over filled the coffee maker and instead of drinking coffee he ended up wiping it off the kitchen floor.  
Then he slipped in the shower and gave himself a black-eye. He did not want to discuss what he was doing when he slipped.  
And to top it off? Danny's hair was fucking perfect this morning! The bastard.

[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
Danny had no fucking idea what the hell Steve’s problem was. He’d been in a crappy mood all day. Snapping at everyone and refusing to explain the giant black eye. Knowing Steve, he had probably overthrown a small country in the night and missed his beauty sleep. Whatever his issue, Danny was getting sick of the bitchy attitude. If it kept up, he was going to have drag Steve into his office and get to the bottom of things. No matter how long it took. No matter how hard he was—it was! Damn it. Damn it all to hell.

[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
By the time the day's over Steve'd had enough. Kono asked him what happened so many times he finally snapped “Mind your own business!”  
“OK Boss” she said hands raised. He felt like an asshole for that all day. Chin the nervy bastard shook his head, grinning every-time Steve came out for a refill.  
For the first time ever Steve was happy he's buried in paper-work. It distracts him, gives him a place to hide. Until Danny kicks open his office door “What the hell is your problem McGarrett?”  
and Steve answers “I hate your hair!”

[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
“I hate your hair?” Danny repeated incredulously as he stalked toward Steve. “You’ve been acting like a giant asshole all day because of my hair?”  
Steve frowned as Danny invaded his personal space. “It’s always so damn perfect.”  
“Deal with it.” Danny said glaring up at Steve.  
“Oh I’ll deal with it.” Steve muttered, reaching out to ruffle Danny’s hair.  
That was it, the last straw, Danny was mad now. He reached up, grabbed the collar of Steve’s shirt and dragged him down to eye level. The proximity to Steve’s lips distracted him and he pressed his lips to Steve’s.

[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
Steve tried to push Danny away, he really did. He was just so close! Right there , pushing Steve back against his chair, reeling himself in using Steve's shirt. “Fuck!” Steve gasped. Breathed knocked out of him, rock-hard in less than one kiss. 2 seconds.  
Without any thought for what he was doing Steve's hands came up and finally- Finally- he got them in Danny's hair. He clenched fingers tight, something about the action caused whatever was in Danny's hair to release a burst of scent so strong Steve almost lost it right then begging “Fuck Danny, please!”

[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
Danny didn’t have to be asked twice. There were way too many clothes between them so he scrabbled desperately at Steve’s belt, trying to remove the damned cargoes. When he finally got them undone he pushed them over Steve’s hips and grasped Steve’s hard, leaking cock. Steve moaned against his lips, sending a thrill straight to his own cock. Ignoring Steve’s protests, Danny pulled away for just long enough to lose his own pants before returning to push Steve back into his desk chair. Before he had time to second guess himself, he dropped to his knees between Steve’s legs.

[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
Danny swallowed him down in one long fast stroke and Steve was almost undone. His hands in Danny's amazing hair not pushing or pulling only holding on, trying to stay grounded, while Danny tied him in knots. As fast as it started, it was almost over, too much sensation and hardly any thought made Steve tighten his grip “ Stop! Danny, God, Stop”  
Danny stilled and pulled off panic in his eyes “ Wanna feel you Danny” Steve whispered pulling him up “Want you to feel me!” pulling Danny's legs around him, gripping them both in his hand.

[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
Danny was wrecked. He was completely and utterly undone. All it took was three strokes of Steve’s hand and he was throwing his head back in ecstasy. Five strokes and he was done, coming harder than he ever had in his life. He saw fucking stars for heaven’s sake. Rachel had never made him see stars. Unfortunately, reality intruded too quickly and he realized he was sitting half naked in his boss’s lap at the office with the blinds open. He scrambled to his feet, hastily pulled his pants on and fled. He couldn’t even look at Steve right now.

[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
Steve is still sitting there with his dick hanging out when his lap is suddenly empty and his office door slams. Steve’s eyes snap open at the sound. He sees Danny running hands through his hair and Steve has a moment of smug satisfaction. Then Steve is watching Danny's retreating back fleeing the scene. Nope, that's not fucking on! Danny has been driving him fucking crazy for weeks and now he decides to run?  
Steve is trained in tactical pursuit, Danny can run all he wants. It's an island for fucks sake it's not like he can hide. For long

  
[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
Danny made it all the way out to his car before his brain finally caught up to his legs. What the hell was he doing running? What was he even running from? So what if he’d just slept with Steve? It took two to tango. Danny draped his arm across his eyes. This was what he’d been dreaming about. Why couldn’t he just seize the day, consequences be damned? He’d just about talked himself into heading back into the office, past the too smug looks on Chin and Kono’s faces, when he was startled by a knock on the window.  


[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
For all the need to find Danny, one of the hardest things Steve’s ever done is knock on that window. Danny jolts up like he's shot, arm dropping away from his eyes. God he looks wrecked. He stares up at Steve for a moment everything there in his eyes, it's almost more than Steve can take. He almost walks away, tells himself what he feels it is not worth making Danny look like that. Just as Steve takes a step back to go, Danny reaches down and pops the locks on the car, granting Steve access. Letting him in.

  
[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
“This can’t be casual.” Danny said once Steve was seated in the passenger seat. He was done being a coward and he figured there was no sense beating around the bush. “I have an eight year old daughter. I don’t do casual.”  
When Steve didn’t respond, Danny continued not able to stand the silence. “If that’s not what you want then we forget anything happened. Things go back to normal. It’s your choice.”  
Having said his piece Danny stared out the window, avoiding Steve’s searching eyes. The silence was deafening but for once he was determined not to break it.

  
[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
Between his office and the front seat Steve had run a lot of possible scenarios in his head. From being told to fuck off forever, to a punch in the mouth. He would take any and all of it. God knows he deserved it, pushing Danny so hard. He'd tried to leave it, really tried but he blew it. The best thing in his life was reduced to a sloppy orgasm in his office.  
He got in the car thinking Danny's already out of reach. Instead Danny offered him everything in a few sentences. Steve grabbed it with both hands.


End file.
